1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning surfaces that have been contaminated with hazardous or regulated types of materials. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a wash and vacuuming device that will clean a surface that has been contaminated with hazardous types of materials, and thereafter, store these hazardous compounds within a safety container for subsequent delivery to a permitted recycling facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Discharges of hazardous types of compounds into the environment can cause significant health and safety problems. These types of discharges may ultimately settle on the ground, sea and other surfaces. A major source of pollution is the discharges from automobiles which may leak fuel and/or lubrication oil. Discharges may also occur in fuel spills and accidents.
Generally, the discharges will occur on surfaces such as roads, highways, and parking lots. The amount of hazardous materials contained on these types of surfaces, over a period of time, may become very significant. A particularly harmful effect is the accumulation of the hazardous compounds over a period of time followed by a rain storm. The effect may be to wash some of the hazardous material from the surface; however, the run-off rain water will simply make its way to a stream or drainage system. Obviously, the released hazardous material will cause significant problems to the environment.
Another problem occurs in industrial applications wherein the facility may use hazardous compounds in which to aid in manufacturing. The hazardous materials used by the workers in these facilities will ultimately fall to the surface wherein accumulation may be significant. As is well appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, the hazardous materials will require removal. Certainly, the removal of the hazardous materials must be accomplished in a manner that will clean the surface but not allow the transfer of hazardous materials into drains, streams, and gullies. In other words, the cleaning process must not result in transferring the hazardous materials from one site to another site. As a further complicating factor, the cleaning agent employed may also contain hazardous types of compounds that can not be discharged into the environment. Systems presently available may be adequate to clean the surfaces, but also allow runoff to drainage systems not only of the cleaning agent but also the hydrocarbons or other environmentally sensitive material.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that will allow for the removal of hazardous materials from surfaces. There is also a need for an apparatus that will contain the cleaning agent as well as the removed hazardous materials for storage so that the waste may be ultimately disposed in a treatment facility.